Trade show displays are often collapsible, transportable, and can support visual graphics for viewing by attendees. One such display includes a framework structure made of a network of support rods pivotally attached to hubs that is erectable into a three-dimensional space. The expanded structure can be covered with face panels presented on the front and/or back of the framework and wrap-around curved end panels extending around ends of the framework, the panels having graphics thereon providing a continuous flowing surface and a curved termination to the display.
Vertical braces can be included to support the framework structure in the erected configuration. The braces can include magnetized strips thereon for coupling with magnetic strips included on the front and end panels. The display is erected by opening the framework structure, attaching the braces having magnetic strips to the front and/or back of the support structure, and attaching the display panels by contacting the magnets on the panels to the magnetized strips on the braces. The wrap-around end panels are attached by manually curving the end panel along the length-wise axis of the panel and attaching the magnets on the end panel to the magnetic strips on front and rear braces proximate the ends of the display.
The front and end panels conventionally comprise resilient fabric, carpet, or sheet material, such as laminated polycarbonate sheets. When the end panels, such as the laminated polycarbonate sheets, are wrapped around the ends to provide curved end panels, they can have stored potential energy and can have a significant bias to return to their original, flat configuration. Also the resiliency can cause difficulties in placing the curved panel on the braces.
Normally, to attach the end panel, a user often must start at the top (or bottom) of the display and simultaneously place the magnets on the panel on the brace magnets and slowly moving downwardly (or upwardly) while mating the magnets on the panel with the magnets on the braces. This can be inconvenient and require a substantial amount of time. Further, if one or both sides fall off during this assembly process, the user must usually start from the beginning to attach the end panel.
Once the curved panels are curved and placed upon the ends of the framework, the stored potential energy can cause disengagement from the framework when the end panels are released from the framework. If someone walks by the display and incidentally bumps the end panel, the force of the bump can be enough to decouple the end panel magnet from a brace magnet. Once this occurs, the curved end panel seeks to quickly return to its flat, uncurved original shape and thereby falls off of the display. The user must then reinstall the end panel on the display.
There is therefore a need for an improved display overcoming the deficiencies of conventional display designs.